The Key of Survival
by togami's-underpants
Summary: There are 8 Districts in Irk, All ruled by a different Tallest. Every single year they hold 'SURVIVAL Games', to see which District tribute is the most skilled. The tributes are a boy and a girl from each district. Only one can win, so who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

They Key of Survival

* * *

><p><em>My Version of the Hunger Games, Invader Zim style<em>

Districts

Red - The wealthiest District in Irk. They are all well fed and taken care of. This District lives near the Quell, which is where the Tallest, Red, resides, while his brother Purple, is in charge of District Purple. This is where most of the skilled and blood-hungry tributes live, District Red has won most of the SURVIVAL games, and are ranked one of the highest districts with District Purple and District Blue ranked runner ups. These three districts have had their tributes win the games.

Victors: Tess- 60th SURVIAL Games

Ty- 57th SURVIVAL Games

Zita- 55th SURVIAL Games

Rhys- 45th SURVIVAL Games

Zem- 42nd SURVIVAL Games

and so on...

MENTOR: Tess

TRIBUTES- Viv and Randy

* * *

><p>Blue - The third wealthiest District in Irk. This District specializes in science and weaponry. This District lives near a vacant field which is where they test out all their weapons and do experiments. They once had an uprising here, but it was calmed down. Tallest Miyuki rules over this district, and she is hoping her District will win this years Games. Blue is ranked third in SURVIVAL victors.<p>

Victors: Rae-61st SURVIVAL Games

Sven-58th SURVIVAL Games

Ilda- 54th SURVIVAL Games

Isa- 52nd SURVIVAL Games

and so on...

MENTOR: Rae

TRIBUTES- Lillie and Ozzie

* * *

><p>Green - One of the most rebellious districts in Irk. Presidents Unit and Wyre call this District 'The Resisty'. This district provides goods and hospitalization. Most in Green are raised to be nurses, Doctors, and sometimes Spies or Ninjas. They help out the Quell, but they don't keep contact with them mainly because Green doesn't trust the Quell or the Presidents. Green also provides 'Poison', which is very valuable to every other district because 'Poison' is needed for medical remedies, which seems odd, but it cures wounds quicker. Green is ruled by Tallest Era.<p>

Victors: Zink-62nd SURVIVAL Games

Pry- 59th SURVIVAL Games

Bliz- 50th SURVIVAL Games

Serae- 44th SURVIVAL Games

Fetelle- 43rd SURVIVAL Games

MENTOR: Zink

TRIBUTES: Emily and Zim

* * *

><p>Yellow- The District by the sea. This District specializes in fishing, wrestling, swimming and sea food. This District occasionally gets floods. It's rumored some of the residents are part fish, and can walk on water. All those in Yellow are supposedly 'calm' but they are all psychotic. They are blood-thirsty just like District Red. Yellow is farther away from the other Districts and so they have to out to sail to get to the Quell. Yellow is ruled by Tallest Dim.<p>

Victors: Naar- 63rd SURVIVAL Games

Vane- 47th SURVIVAL Games

Yzdemelia- 33rd SURVIVAL Games

Baz- 30th SURVIVAL Games

MENTOR: Naar

TRIBUTES: Jade and Revyn

* * *

><p>Purple- The calmest district in Irk. This District is 'magical', those who reside here learn about voodoo, magic, and life after death. Purple District has more of an advantage in the Games, but they can only use their magic skills three times, if their skills are used more than that, the District and the Tributes and disqualified from the Games, this has been a problem for some years but Purple residents now know how to use their power for the good, or sometimes for the bad. Those using 'Bad Magic' like putting on a curse, they are personally killed by Magick, an old wizard that punishes bad wizards. Magic cannot be used to kill, but can be used to make an obstacle for the other tributes. This District is viewed as a threat because of those magical beings. Purple is ruled by Tallest Purple.<p>

Victors- Onyx- 65th SURVIVAL Games

Tenn- 56th SURVIVAL Games

Rob- 48th SURVIVAL Games

Xera- 32nd SURVIVAL Games

MENTOR: Onyx

TRIBUTES: Maggie and Slythe

* * *

><p>Pink- The most Deadliest District in Irk. Pink is fluff and stuff, but they also provide nuclear weapons. District Pink is under strict rule and mix ups are not allowed. One slip up and you're dead right on the spot. Pink is a very dangerous district, there are bombs in every house that could go out if you make on mistake. Those who live in Pink fear for there lives. If None of the tributes win the Games for the year, then the tributes family is tortured, most are whipped to death and others are sent to work underground, never to see the syun again, working with nuclear bombs. Pink is ruled by Tallest Viveka.<p>

Victors: Silver Kingz- 66th SURVIVAL Games

Sapphire- 46th SURVIVAL Games

Rose- 37th SURVIVAL Games

Daisy- 29th SURVIVAL Games

MENTOR: Silver Kingz

TRIBUTES: Arakell and Mix

* * *

><p>White- The poor district in Irk. This District doesn't have much, they've only won three Games. There isn't much people living in White anymore. Most are dead because of working too hard. Those who lives in White are considered the 'Quell's Slaves'. Most living in white are servants to those in Quell. This District is on the verge of elimination. Soon there won't be a District White if they don't win this years Games. White is ruled by Tallest Oak.<p>

Victors: Illumna- 53rd SURVIVAL Games

Spice- 51st SURVIVAL Games

Dyrle- 27th SURVIVAL Games

MENTOR: Illumna

TRIBUTES: Marsallen and Reese

* * *

><p>Black- The most poorest District in Irk, other than White. Those who live in Black die young and work in the mines. This District is surrounded by the woods, they hunt and try to cure their families. This District has many birds which are part of this District. This District got the name from the Black Bird. They have only had two victors. Black is ruled by Tallest Crow.<p>

Victors: Finch- 41st SURVIVAL Games

Darla- 25th SURVIVAL Games

MENTOR: Finch

TRIBUTES: Gaz and Dib

* * *

><p><strong>Story coming Soon. Just wanted to get the story out there. I'll start working on this during SPRING BREAK March19-23rd. So expect an update on either the 18th or 19th or sometime this week.<strong>

**Leslie-Was-Here**

******_So far, which District is your favorite, and who do you think will win the Games?_**


	2. Rich Blood

Rich Blood

* * *

><p>Thanks to...<p>

Invader Tyleana

Doomyheadcrab

WatermelonwafflesBISCUITS

NyanCatandSoap (sorry, it wouldn't let me put periods)

and...

Captain Cynthia

Thanks to you all! Most reviews I've ever got in one chapter, thanks to ya'll. Thanks for the positive comments.

* * *

><p>VIV POV<p>

I grumbled angrily as I walked to the Square around the Quell. I

swear, this is the most stupidest thing in the world, other than

the fact that President Unit and Wyre think it's to fricken cool to

watch those they've watched grow up and struggle, fight to the

death.

All those two want to see is blood. And what other way to please

their need but have all their Districts fight till one tribute

remains standing, huh? Cruel bastards

I wish I was born in District Green, there they are all care-free

and open-minded. They can do whatever they want, and best of all

they are rebellious. They have the best leader of the Irk

generation, Tallest Era.

Yet we're stuck with Tallest Red, I hate him sooo much, not just

because he killed my father, but because he's cruel. I'd rather

have Tallest Purple, any other Tallest, but him. Heck! I'd rather

even have Tallest Viveka, wait ... yes?

I swear if I'm chosen, I'll win these stupid games and personally

kill Red myself if I have to, no wait I don't have to, I WANT to.

For my father, and my suffering mother, my troubled sister and my

psychotic brother.

Here's the thing, both of my sibling have been part of the games,

and they've won.

Ty won because he out-smarted everyone and even killed Lucy Gill,

from District Yellow who was madly in love with him, he was too,

but the only thing important to him was winning. Winning those sick

Games.

Tak won because she laid low, and killed three people with one bow.

Impressive.

And now I bet I'll be reaped next, Tallest Red would just love to

see another Stone child try and win those God-forsaken Games.

"Viv, hey!" I turned around to see Tenn, she was running towards

me, her face bright red. "What?" I asked gravelly.

Tenn rolled her eyes. "Good luck today, and if it helps I bet you

won't be reaped" she said, smiling.

I glared at her. I never knew whether to trust her. She seemed like

a card, card up nice and sweet, card down wicked witch of the west.

But I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker, "how much do you wanna

bet" I asked with a sick smile.

Tenn raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Let's say, thirty percent of

what I make in a year" she said, she was mocking me.

I smiled. "Oh you're on" I said shaking her hand. "Happy Survival

Games, Viv" she said smiling, she skipped away

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Hey hey, Shorty!" Roy

Sweet called out smiling at me. I sighed. Roy is my best friend,

he's a bit messed up in the head, but he's awesome.

"Roy" I said. He chuckled. "So, who do you think is getting called

this year?" he said, guiding me through the crowd. I shrugged. "I

bet it's me" I said. He laughed. "oh Shorty, your so funny" he

said.

"No serious" I stated.

He stopped and looked at me. "Swear on Shaka?"

"Who?" Roy sighed. "Shaka! The old War-Lord that lives in the

cottage house." he said. i shook my head. "The old man that smells

like cheese, my grandpa" he said.

I nodded. "Oh yeah, love him! He throws rocks at Red, oh he's a

joy" I said. Roy smiled. "Oh no, Vivvy, you're a joy" he said

blowing me a kiss and then sending it to the heavens.

"Stop, people are staring" I hissed walking away from him.

"So who's the mentor this year?" I asked. "It's Tak, but I haven't

seen here around lately."

I shrugged. "Maybe she's still having nightmares about the Games" I

said, Roy shrugged, "yeah, I had nightmares the first time I

watched it. i can still picture Der's head getting ripped off my

Rae," Roy said shivering. A chill went down my back. "Poor Der" I

mumbled. "yeah" Roy mumbled.

Everyone was in the Square and on the stage stood Eris Silky, this

year her blue curls were straightened, all pulled up into a

ponytail with braids. She wore a black silky dress with glass

heels. her face painted grey with bright blue lids, and blue

lipstick.

"Hello District Red! So nice to see you all again" her chirpy voice

rang through the crowd. She turned and gave a bow to Tallest Red

and all the Victors. "And hello my Tallest" she said bitterly.

I smirked, I just loved Eris' attitude towards Red, I know she

hates his guts, mainly because of what happened lat year. Basically

she hates everyone if District Red.

Can you blame her, last year we ambushed her with shrimp and rat

organs. I'd hate District Red too. I'm feeling guilty because I was

the one that got rat organs into her mouth.

She ignored the Victors and turned back. "Now, it's time to chose

this years tributes. Starting with District Red ending with

District Black."

Some cheered and some booed. "Well, settle. now ladies first" she

said with a grin.

"I wish I could slap that stupid grin right off her face" Koura,

Roy's sister, said.

I rolled my eyes and her mother nudged her. Tenn's eyes looked at

me, so sure that my name won't be called.

There was a silence. "Vivian Stone!" she called out. Tenn's eyes

widened.

"I swear this is totally rigged." I said clearly and loud enough

for Tallest Red to hear.

The Guards escorted me to the stage but I ran to the stage instead

of walking.

Eris smiled at me. "Now, any volunteers?" she asked, but why bother

I'm already on stage. Either I die or I win and kill Red, either

one works for me.

Nobody said anything, but Koura opened her mouth, but she stayed

quiet.

I sighed and I could feel Ty's eyes burning through my skull.

Let's just say me and him don't have such a stable relationship.

"Now for the boys, hmm"

Roy gave me a thumbs up, puffing out his chest.

I held in a laugh. "Randy Hills"

My eyes winded. No, I thought to myself. Not him, anyone but him.

Randy walked up the stage, calmly and maturely.

Great now I feel stupid, here I am running on stage and him all

calm like Roy during a horror marathon. Corpus Bones! I utterly

loathe my life right now.

Randy was a party animal, and he and I both shared a moment during

the seventh grade during seven minutes of heaven. Let's just say

AWKWARD!

Roy raised an eyebrow soon as he realized who Randy was "yikees!"

Roy mouthed to me.

I sighed.

"District Red, these are you tributes!" Eris grabbed our arms and

raised them up. "Happy Survival Games" she said to us.

"Now Tallest Red and Tak-"

Tallest Red cleared his throat. "Tak isn't here today, so the

mentor is Tess"

Eris' eyes were on fire. "Tess, hmm" she growled to herself as Tess

sent her a wave and a smirk.

"Excuse me, but Tess shall be filling in for Tak Stone." she said

into her microphone.

"Now, Tallest Red and Tess," she growled glaring at her. "is there

anything you'd like to say to your tributes?"

Tess' eyes gleamed, she grabbed the mike from Eris. "Survival of

the fittest, stay on your feet, trust no one" she said smiling at

us. But her eyes flickered towards me. "And don't go mad," she

said.

I know the last one was for me. Ty is mad, Tak is sorta mad, and

now angry issues Viv is going to go mad.

"Miss Stone and Mr. Hills, do your best and win these Games for

your District. Remember, only one can in, and that has to be one of

you"

"Noted" I muttered, Red's eyes flickered towards me.

Soon the reaping was over and I couldn't help but feel a bit

scared.

"Viv!" Roy yelled grabbing my shoulders. "Yeah?" i asked. "I can't

believe you got chosen, and then I thought I was gonna be called,

but it was Randy Hills" "Shut up Roy, it was awkward enough when he

stood next to me."

Roy laughed. "You were blushing when Eris called his name"

I froze. "I was?" I squeaked. "Kidding! Oh Shorty, I kid i kid"

I punched his shoulder and walked home to pack up. Nobody was home

except for Ty. But he ignored me and continued watching the fish

tank.

"Good luck" he said gravelly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Thanks?" I said walking to my room. I grabbed

my duffle bag and put in some clothes, even though in the train

they provide clothes, but I really don't like wearing train

clothes.

As I walked out the door Ty stopped me. "Here" he said placing a

golden token with a hawk on it. On the other side 'VIV' was

engraved on it.

"Stay alive out there" he said walking away from me.

"I'll try" I croaked as I went out the door.

RANDY POV

Today is one of the most depressing days of the year, the reaping.

I really can't stand the reaping, mainly because my girlfriend,

Fiona Williams was killed in the Games. I was going to propose to

her, but her little sister was reaped and she volunteered for her

and she died, she was the top three remaining. But District White

killed her, and ever since that, I've hated White ever since.

I sorta like Black, since Fiona was allies with Annie, another one

that died.

Every single year I think about Fiona, she was brave, sweet, nice.

the Games took her away from me. If she hadn't cared so much for

Ella, then maybe she'd still be here today, no, to mean. Fiona had

to volunteer for her, Ella wouldn't have stand a chance in those

Games. Ella is frail and weak.

"Hey Randy" Tess said grabbing him by the shoulders. "Hey" I

mumbled. "Oh bro, cheer up! It's been like three years, get over

it"

I sighed. "Tess it's been four. And how could i possibly get over

it! My love was killed in this!"

Tess rolled her eyes. "it's not like she was your soul mate or

something. Besides you have the Stone girl, you had your seven

minutes of heaven with her" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "That means nothing Tess"

Tess rolled her eyes. "Whatever either you cheer up, or you get the

hell outta here"

"Okay then" i said turning around. "No!" Tess growled, pulling me

with her. "I'm the mentor this year" she said to me. "Wasn't it

supposed to be Tak?"

Tess nodded, "But Tak whet awol so I'm filling in" she said

smiling.

"Oh, mom must be so proud"

Tess pushed me, "mom is to drunk to even care about me, but dad

seemed proud" she said weakly. "Oh sis, cheer up. You'll do great

this year"

Tess smiled and gave me a small hug. "Thanks Randy, sometimes I

feel like you only see my greatness"

"Hey i grew up with a great sister didn't I?" I said, Tess smiled.

"Oh bro, you're too sweet. Now excuse me, I need to talk to Red"

"Are you guys still ... you know ... together?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "Randy, we never where in the first place"

"Then why did I find you guys making out, on the couch, our couch"

I stated. Tess sighed. "We weren't making out ... we were just,

looking for my earring, it fell-"

"Into his mouth and you were searching for it with your tongue?"

Tess glared at me and walked away. I smiled and continued to walk

to the Square.

"Hello District Red, so nice to see you all again" she said into

the mike. She turned to bow before the Tallest. "My Tallest"

She turned back to the crowd.

"Now, it's time to chose this years tributes. Starting with

District Red ending with District Black."

There were cheers and boos I really didn't care about it.

"Well settle, ladies first"

There was a scary silence and Eris fumbled with the paper. "Vivian

Stone"

I cringed, and Ella nudged me. "Calm yourself, it's not like you're

next"

I watched as Vivian ran up to the stage. "And now for the boys"

I crossed my fingers hoping it wasn't me.

"Randy Hills!"

I glared at Ella who gave me a sheepish smile. I noticed Vivian's

face turn a bit red, her eyes widened. I guess she remember me from

seventh grade, those seven minutes in heaven.

I walked to the stage calmly.

'District Red these are your tributes!" Eris yelled grabbing our

arms and putting them up. "Happy Survival Games" she whispered to

us. She gave me a warm smile.

"Now Tallest Red and Tak-"

Tallest Red cleared his throat. "Tak isn't here today, so the

mentor is Tess"

Eris' eyes were red. "Tess, hmm" she growled to herself as Tess

sent her a wave and a smirk. Oh sweet papas, Tess and Eris talk

about drama.

"Excuse me, but Tess shall be filling in for Tak Stone." she said

into her microphone.

"Now, Tallest Red and Tess," she growled glaring at her. I feel bad

for Eris now, Tess will try to murder her during the three weeks of

training. "is there anything you'd like to say to your tributes?"

Tess' eyes gleamed, attention hog, she grabbed the mike from Eris.

"Survival of the fittest, stay on your feet, trust no one" she said

smiling at us. But her eyes flickered towards Vivian. "And don't go

mad," she said.

Tess smiled at me, "good luck brother' she mouthed to me, Tallest

Red took the mike.

"Miss Stone and Mr. Hills, do your best and win these Games for

your District. Remember, only one can win, and that has to be one

of you"

"Noted" Vivian muttered, Red's eyes flickered towards her., I

gulped for her safety. We were excused and Tess and I walked home.

"There really is no reason for you to pack Randy" Tess told me.

"They provide the clothes, the food, all the things you need." I

opened my mouth. "Even hair gel" she read my mind. "You're the best

Tess"

Tess smiled. "I know" I walked to my mom's room to tell her the

news. "Oh you can take your lucky comb if you want" she called out

to me as she went into the kitchen. "Yes!" i thought to myself. I

opened the door and saw my mother hanging over the edge of the bed

with a bottle in her hand. "Mom, mom" i said, poking her flabby

arm.

"Huh, what-" she looked at me and groaned. "ugh, it's you" she

managed to sit in up right position. "What do you want?" she

growled, taking a sip from the bottle.

"I just came to tell you I'm one of the tributes. Tess is my

mentor"

"Who's the other tribute" she asked completely ignoring my first

comment. "Vivian Stone'

She smiled. "oh this District will soon get another victor, eh"

"Ma I'm in the-"

She shushed me, "Leave, I need to buy more before I run out," she

said hobbling over to the door. I left before her and I found Tess

sitting on the couch. "Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded, I held

my lucky comb in my pocket. "Mom" Tess perked up. "I'm the mentor

this year-"

"Wasn't it suppose to be Tak Stone" she said.

"yes, but-"

"You killed her didn't you, oh Tess-"

"No, ma, she went awol so I got to do it" Tess said. "Aren't you

happy for me, proud?"

Mom took one more sip from her bottle and threw it on the ground.

"We'd do better if she was the mentor this year" with that Mom left

and went to go buy more liquor to drown her sorrow in.

Tess bit her lip and looked at me, smiling weakly. "let's do, bro,

we got a long road ahead of us" he cleaned up the mess and left out

the door.

If I manage to make it out alive, maybe my mother would be proud,

but what if she isn't, she wasn't all that proud when Tess won, why

would she for me?

She was happy when Ty and Tak Stone won for us, she loves them, I

bet she wishes they were her kids instead of us. I don't even think

she loves us.

But, the only victor in her eyes is Vivian Stone.

**Updated 3/14/12**

**Draft made 3/12/12**

**Pasted 3/14/12**

_I'm happy. So what do you think? INFO Viv is sixteen, Randy is _

_seventeen._


	3. Third's a Charm

Third's a Charm

LILLIE POV

I quickly ran home before the Guards could find my trespassing in the Lab.

I knew I shouldn't be in there without Professor McClain or Master Pier, but I couldn't help it. I needed to know what they were planning to do, I've seen Tak, the Red District's Victor here three days ago and just recently earlier today talking to Tallest Miyuki, they were talking to Tallest Era, it seemed really important, and i needed to find out what they were talking about.

I slipped on the marbled floors and skidded into a room, I knew someone had just seen me. I peeked my head out and ran out the lab, avoiding contact and made it home. I climbed in through the window, my mother was sleeping peacefully in the living room, and I really did not want to disturb her.

I hurried into my room to change into the reaping clothes we were required to wear. Every single district wears a uniform, except District Green, they believe in 'expressing yourself' and such. I know Tallest Miyuki believes they are all hippies, but I doubt she'll ever say that to Tallest Era, since they are sisters and all.

I changed from my lab clothes which was a white blouse, a white lab coat that went down to my heels and the black skinny jeans. I took off my black boots and out on the blue ballet flats, I put on white leggings, and out my black skirt and blue collar shirt and the black vest that had 'Professor Lillian-Marie Graves' in white cursive writing on the left side of my chest, right above my heart.

I brushed my red hair with turquoise streaks in it, i made sure to hide my streaks so nobody could see them. You see here in Blue, you may have color in your hair, but it was to be a shade of blue, and Miyuki doesn't really tolerate her Professor's or soon to be professors, or assistants to have any color in their hair, other than their natural hair color.

But I would've never thought I'd be a Professor, well soon to be a professor once i turn eighteen I'd be a real professor, but that's two years away.

My father used to be a professor, but he quit. He ran off to another District, and got married and had two children.

Sometimes i think of my father, but it hurts too much. The only thing that I remember about him is his blue eyes, he was always wearing goggles. But sometimes he'd let me wear them, but it was rare. I have most of his characteristics. I have his nose, the pale skin, the great knowledge. I've been top in my classes, and lastly, I have his eyes.

It hurts my mother to look at me, it's like I'm the spitting image of my father, except female version, the only thing I got from my mother was her red hair, the big round eyes, thick eyelashes, and speed and agility.

"Lillie, there you are!" I jumped and was snapped out of my thoughts. I turned to see my older brother, Chaz. "Where have you been! The reaping starts in 10 minutes, I'll wake up mom, can you please get Dakota out of the garden. She's just talking to the lab rats." Chaz said to me.

I nodded and walked out to the Garden. My brother Chaz, he's two years older than me, and he's already a Professor, but he's really not all that great, I mean he's smart but not all that smart. They made him take another course to see if it was a mistake that he passed. But it wasn't, he passed it. I know my brother is really smart, like super, but he doesn't show it. he lets people think he's an idiot. Chaz is what I describe as your typical pretty boy, he's got silky blond hair, electric blue eyes, and his smile. Girls are crazy for him. He isn't such a fan of our father, and Chaz's eyes grow dark and stormy whenever his name is mentioned.

But my sister, Dakota, is another story. She's is the spitting image of my mother, except Dakota has blond hair. She has mom's green eyes, and her everything. I know Mom favors Dakota more than me and Chaz, since Dakota hasn't gotten into any trouble at all here in Blue. as for me and Chaz, we've been suspended from our license from time to time. Mainly for exploding a camp site, destroying the Big Super Project X's.

Dakota is twelve years old, and very wise for her age.

"Dakota, hey we need to get going" I said softly, as she whispered to the rats in the cage. Dakota's green eyes darted towards me. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute" she said calmly. She put the cage on the bed of grass and opened the cage. "You're free, go" she said sweetly as the three rats squeaked and ran across the grass into the flower patch.

I took a deep breath and helped Dakota up. "D, your leggings have grass stains" Chaz exclaimed as he saw her knees stained. "I'll go change then" Dakota said turning to walk to her room, but Chaz stopped her. "No time, it's already started." my mother said, she grabbed Dakota's hand. C'mon sweetie, let's get going. Chaz, Lillie, lock the doors and bring an extra pair of white leggings." she said.

Chaz and i shared the same look. "I don't get it" Chaz muttered. "What don't you get, Dakota will always and forever be mom's favorite" I said flatly as i grabbed a pair of Dakota's clean leggings from the neatly stacked pile of clothes on the basket on the table.

Chaz sighed and we were out.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Eris Sweet and it's nice to be home" she said. I smiled. Chaz rolled his eyes, but smiled. Eris was like our idol.

"It's that time of the year again, and soon those two tributes will represent us in the Games." Eris said into the mike.

"Now, let's begin" Eris picked out a piece of paper from the girl bowl. "And it's ..." Silence. "Dakota Graves!"

Chaz and I looked at each other in horror. "No" he both said. Mom grabbed my arm and held Dakota tightly. "Mom, you need to let her go" Chaz said. "No!" Mom sneered. "She is my baby, she is not going." I sighed. "Mom it's been decided let her go."

Mom said nothing. "Mom, please, I'll be fine" Dakota said. But mom wouldn't. "Lillie, you volunteer"

"What?" I asked. "Volunteer for your sister, now" she hissed.

I glared at her. "No, she was chosen, she needs to go"

"Lillian Marie volunteer for you sister, now" she growled. "Dakota Graves" Eris repeated.

"So it's okay if you loose me, huh?" I hissed. "If dad was here, he'd never ever let you make me do this, and for what your favorite child." I sneered. "Lillie," Chaz warned. He knew how I was feeling, but he was getting pissed by mentioning him.

"You know what, fine. I'll go, I'll give my life for her I guess."

"But, I'll never forgive you" I glared at her and Dakota, and had tears. "I volunteer!" I shouted. "I volunteer as tribute" I said, taking a deep breath. Eris smiled. I walked onto the stage. "And what is your name, dear"

"Lillie Graves" I said. "Lillie Graves everyone!" Eris said into her mike. "Such a brave thing to do" she said, smiling at me. 'yep" I muttered.

"Now for the boys." Silence yet again. "Ozzie Wence!"

Ozzie, Ozzie. I know him; I've heard his name before.

Soon he came walking towards the stage. He was glaring at everything and everybody. He had dark black hair, grey eyes, and extremely pale skin. He had a dark blue streak in his hair in the shape of a lightning.

Now I know, he was in my class. But he was expelled for destroying the Lab.

I've never really seen him since that.

"District Blue, these are your tributes!" Eris raised our arms high. "WHOO!" the cheering came from the crowd.

I bit my lip. "Happy Survival Games" she said. "Now Tallest Miyuki and Rae Seam, have anything to say to your tributes?" Eris said as she handed over the mike. "All I can say is try and win for our District" Miyuki said. "Be brave, be strong, and out-smart the others and show them what the Professor's can do" Rae said, smiling.

I nodded. I could feel Ozzie staring at me. I pretended like I didn't notice, but how could I not! His grey eyes were making its way through my skull.

Soon I quickly ran back to Chaz, others were giving me a pat, and smiled. "You're so Brave" and "Star strong" and others.

Chaz gave me a hug. "Good luck, Lillie" he said to me. I nodded. "yeah." I said.

"What you did was brave, Lillie, try to stay alive out there, I don't know what I'd do without you"

I smiled. "I'll try, don't worry."

OZZIE POV

I sat across from the Guards, Officer Leo to be exact. "Now Mr. Wence, you are off probation, but if you get into trouble you'll be sent to work in the mines" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I muttered. "Now that attitude is what got you here in the first place, now either you get an attitude checkup or you go and work in the mines"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, can I go now"

"Yes, but you will be volunteering today for the Reaping" he said to me. "What" i choked. "Yes, even if you are not called, you volunteer, and you are called you go" officer Leo said.

"Dude, seriously, you've got to be kidding me" I said. "I'm not going to volunteer for any dork that gets called. Their problem, not mine"

"Either you do Mr. Wence or your stuck in the mines"

I groaned. "Fine, sheesh Leo, either one I pick it's punishment"

Officer Leo rolled his eyes at me. "Now you may go,"

"'Bout time" I muttered getting out of the Station. I walked to the Reaping wearing the stupid uniform. I hated this thing. Blue collar shirt, black vest with my name written in cursive, black pants, white belt, and blue shoes.

I absolutely hate it. As if it wasn't obvious enough for you.

I stood next to some complete strangers, and my older brother Orlando. "At the Station again?" he asked me. "yeah" I muttered. "Well, what's the punishment?"

"I need to volunteer for any loser that gets called." Orlando sucked on his lip. "Low blow, bro"

"No kidding."

"Hello, everyone, I'm Eris Sweet and it's nice to be home" she said. We both looked at each other. "Still can't believe she rejected me" Orlando said. "Face it bro, she no like you" I said.

Orlando nudged me. "Shut it"

I shrugged.

"It's that time of the year again, and soon those two tributes will represent us in the Games." Eris said into the mike.

"Now, let's begin" Eris picked out a piece of paper from the girl bowl. "And it's ..." Silence. "Dakota Graves!"

Orlando nudged. "What?" I hissed. "Go volunteer" I pushed him. NO! it was for the boys, idiot" i hissed.

Everyone as looking for this Dakota Graves chick, but she was nowhere to be seen. "hey, look" Orlando nudged me, pointing to a group in the corner, they were arguing. "Hmm"

"The red-head is cute, huh" Orlando said. I shrugged. "yep"

I soon saw her walk out of the crowd, glaring at her family. "I volunteer" she shouted "I volunteer as tribute!" She walked onto the stage. "And what is your name, dear." I took a good look at her, she's my competition.

"Lillie Graves" she said. "Lillie Graves!" Eris repeated. "Such a brave thing to do" she said smiling at her.

"Now for the boys" she flashed a smile. "Get ready bro" Orlando patted my back. "Ozzie Wence!" she said. Orlando let go of me and pushed me out of the crowd and into the vacant space. I walked over. Eris gave me a look, I knew she remembered me, I mean she dated my brother.

I could tell red-hair's eyes were glancing over at me. I gotta say, she's pretty. "District Blue, these are your tributes!" Eris raised our arms high. "WHOO!" the cheering came from the crowd.

"Happy Survival Games" she said. "Now Tallest Miyuki and Rae Seam, have anything to say to your tributes?" Eris said as she handed over the mike. "All I can say is try and win for our District" Miyuki said. "Be brave, be strong, and out-smart the others and show them what the Professor's can do" Rae said, smiling.

I couldn't help but stare at Lillie. She's just so ... no. She's my competition. I bet she thinks I'm a freak, no an emo dude with anger issues. Yep, that's what she thinks of me.

The let us go and Orlando gave me a high five. "Luck, brother. Now get going, I'm going to go and talk to Eris"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the airport. Next stop, the Training Center.

A/N: Yes I've updated! Soooooooo starting to notice some things. So who do YOU think the REAL Katniss and Peeta are now? And Tak is mentioned.


	4. The Resisty

The Resisty

VARSITY POV

Every year we learn about the Rebellion. It was the day when one district broke out from the Capitol, and went on it's own. It attacked the Capitol, made it feel useless, but of course the Capitol is not to be made a fool of. So they killed them. They killed all those that rebelled. All those that were still alive were taken in as slaves, Capitol workers.

But, that wasn't our District, but it's surely something District Green would do. Of course, we are the Resisty.

We are the rebellious district in all of Irk, why not do the SURVIVAL Games.

I told my mother this and she told not to think like that, or else I'd be arrested ro something.

You see my mother originally came from District Pink, where you feared for your life and be lucky enough to live to the next day. When she married my father, she moved from District Pink to District Green, with Tallest Viveka's blessing and permission of course, and soon she was living in Green with my dad.

Or so that's what mom told Zim, who told me, but I refuse to believe it. I mean, my mom has gone mad; she's lost a few screws over these years.

When Zim was born, my dad told me she was in a fearful and protective state, she would let no one or anyone come near her or Zim. She kept him close to her everywhere she went, she had trust issues, but then it settled and then I was born. He told me once I came along, she went back into the protective state, she wouldn't let me go outside or anything. That's why I'm so pale.

She still doesn't let me go outside without her permission. Only if Zim goes with me.

But one thing that I still have to get used to, her screaming. She wakes up screaming every single night. When we were little, my dad would tell us to stay together and cover our ears. He'd tell us everything will be okay, mommy will be okay. Or sometimes, if mom was kicking and screaming, he'd take us to Grandma's, and we'd stay there for the night, or for two days.

But now we are old enough to handle mom's issues. Every single night is restless and I just pray for one day mom will realize no one is going to hurt her, not anymore, not again. She's safe and sound here, in District Green.

But if you knew what happened to the girls in District Pink, then you would be screaming all night as well...

Enough about my insane mother, here in Green you can do whatever you want as long as it's legal and your not going around killing or harassing people. Most ignore the 'legal' rule, but hey we are rebellious!

District Green is ruled by Tallest Era, most people say she's the best ruler, and I agree. She's a very good leader and knows how to handle us. Most people say I look like her, you know, since I have bright orange hair and bright green eyes. Tallest Era also has bright green eyes and orange hair. I question if my mother is really mine or not, considering the fact both of my parents have blue eyes (dad) or magenta eyes (mom). And my dad has black and my mom has brown hair. so there is a reason to question. But the funny thing is, Zim doesn't even look like mom or dad, even if mom's eyes are magenta and dad's hair is black.

And adding to that, Tallest Era and I are the only ones in District Green to have green eyes and orange hair... most think I'm adopted,

My father works for her, he is one of her guards and advisors.

Sometimes I follow dad to work and he talks to Tallest Era about something. I wonder what...

"Varsity, honey, can you please get ready, we have such little time before the Reaping starts" my mother told me as I passed her. I sighed, "Okay" I walked into our house and walked into my room. I opened my closet and put on my favorite green dress. It was not to girly and it was just perfect for me. I put on my black tight and ballet flats.

"I don't get why we need to dress up, no one even bothers to wear pants on the Reaping" Zim mumbled to himself. "You know mom, she still lives by Pink's rules." I said to him as we both made our way to the porch. "Nice suit by the way" I added with a snicker. "Shut uP' he grumbled, glaring at me.

"Can we go, I don't want anyone to see me" he said to mom. She rolled her eyes, "Alright, my goodness Zim, you are sixteen years old, and yet you sound like a child."

"Can we, go, now?" he asked. Mom sighed, "Sure, but did you make sure Gir was in his cage, I don't want anymore complaints."

"Yeah, Varsity, you made sure to put him in his cage and to lock it, right?" Zim asked me. Crap!

I cracked a nervous smile, "Yeah, sure did, so... why don't you two get going, I need to get my hat," I quickly said and ran to the backyard. "Gir!" I whispered. "Gir where are you?' I sighed, he must have climbed the fence. Damn it, now Zim will defiantly kill me if he finds out I let his advanced robot on the loose.

I sighed in frustration. "He couldn't have gone that far, I mean, he gets distracted very easily, maybe he's petting a bird or something" I trailed of. I hated it when I talked to myself, it gave people a reason to call me crazy.

"You lost Gir, didn't you?' Zim asked. I turned to see my brother, his green cheeks turning a bit red. "Sorta.." I gave him a nervous smile, but he narrowed his magenta eyes at me.

"You let him out of his cage, didn't you" I nodded, "Yeah he saw a butterfly, he wouldn't stop crying, I watched him trying to escape though a hole" I scratched my head, "I didn't actually think he'd escape" I mumbled.

"You got thirty seconds to find him" Zim calmly said, but his left eyes twitched. "Thirty seconds!" I repeated. "1" He's not serious. "2" Damn he is, better start running, I see that look in his eyes.

"3" Crap

I took step back and passed Zim, I ran to the porch screaming. "MOM ZIM IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

I could still hear Zim counting behind me. He was chasing me! I continued running, but Zim was closely behind me. There were a pile of stairs., ugh, I'm taking my chances. I jumped the stairs, surprisingly I didn't hurt my ankle. I looked back, and he was there.

ow! Ouch! Carp! Now I start to feel the pain?

"I'm going to kill you" Zim yelled after me. I took a deep breath and jumped onto the trolley that was to my right.

"Try and kill me now, string-bean" I sneered, smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him and growled and glared. I smiled victoriously and sighed. "Excuse me miss," I turned around to see Eris Silky. "Oh hi" I said. Eris smiled and nodded, "What are you doing?" she asked. "And are you an escaped criminal because if you are-"

"No no, I'm not. I'm just running from my brother, he's crazy" I said. Eris nodded, but stared at me like I was crazy. "Well, okay then."

I bit my lip. "I'll get off once we come to a stop" I said. "Oh no, stay, riding to the Center of each District is very lonely"

I bit my lip, "Sure" I said. "I love your dress, vintage" she said, with a small smile. "Thanks, my mom is a very vintage person, she made it for me"

Eris nodded, "How nice," There was a silence, but then Eris broke it. "Your mother is from District Pink, am I right?" I nodded. "yes"

"Of course, everything in Pink is vintage" she said to herself. I nodded, smiling a bit. "And priceless"

Eris chuckled, "And dangerous"

The trolley soon stopped. "Oh, we are here, it was very nice speaking with you..." she trialed off, eyeing me, she didn't know my name. "It's Varsity, Varsity Jones,"

Eris smiled, "Well it was very nice meeting you Varsity, may the odds be ever in your favor" she said softly, giving me a small hug.

I stood there, confused on what just happened. "Oh honey! There you are! Your brother told me you jumped onto a trolley and oh! Thanks goodness you are okay!" my mother cried pulling me into a big hug.

I looked at Zim, who was still furious with me, but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

The odds are so not in my favor.

ZIM POV

I watched mom as she hugged Varsity. That'll be the last hug she'll get, she better enjoy it. I looked away and locked eyes with Tallest Era; she shook her head and gave me a supportive smile. My eyes came across the game maker. He had on that stupid smirk.

I looked away and looked back at Varsity and mom. Dad, of course, was onstage.

"Hello everyone, it's an honor to be here!" A blanket of silence fell upon us. I could feel Varsity look at me.

"Well, it's time to chose your tributes! Remember, the ones chosen shall represent District Green in the Games!" Eris said. "Now, ladies first"

Eris reached into the crystal bowl. "Don't worry, Zim, you nor your sister will be called, I promise you" Oh dear Tallest Era, I hope you're right.

There was the sickly silence. Eris hesitated to read off the name. There were murmurs and whispers. "No one here has a difficult name," "Why is she stalling?"

Eris looked over at us. "Ahem, umm your first tribute is... Varsity Jones" Even I could hear her voice crack. I looked furiously at Tallest Era, who was just as shocked as I was.

My dad's face grew pale, my mom would not let go of Varsity. "Mom, let go, please, don't make this harder than it needs to be" she said softly, I could see her green eyes twinkling, she was about to cry.

"Duty calls" she said, with a small smile. She looked at me. "Bye brother"

I watched as she made her way to the stage. My mom rested her head onto my shoulder. She started to cry. "Shh, mom, she'll be fine."

She cried silently and I sighed. I looked at dad, he was fighting the tears. He silently walked off stage and came over to us.

He held her tightly as she cried into his chest. Dad looked at me. I nodded. "And for the boys! You tribute is" There was the hesitation again. "... Zim Jones"

Mom's cries grew louder. "Keep your sister safe, look out for her." he said to me as I walked up to the stage. "I will"

"Master! No! Master!" I stopped dead in my tracks, no, no no!

I saw my little robot running towards me, bawling it's mechanical eyes out. "You can't leave!" He held onto my leg and wouldn't let go.

"What is that?" The game maker roared. Tallest Era cringed. "Is that a robot?" asked one person. "No, impossible, only robots come from District Blue, what is it doing here, in green?"

"Yes, Zim, what is a robot doing in Green" the game maker asked me. I looked down at Gir, who was holding on tightly. Varsity looked at me. I said nothing. I knew i I even dared to say one word, he'd kill me right on the spot.

"Guards! Take the robot back to where it belongs, an you, Zim, did you smuggle that robot here?"

"That's pretty genius."

I ignored him and watched as the took Gir away. "Where are you taking him?" Varsity asked. "To where he belongs, back to Blue" the game maker hissed sitting back down.

"no" Varsity mumbled. I walked onto the stage. "District Green, your tributes!" Eris said into the mike. No one bothered to clap. Why? One word. Rebels. No. Jerks.

Eris cleared her throat. "Okay, well, good luck to District Green. Any words from the Tallest or mentor, Zink?"

"Just, good luck, and I'll help you two, make sure you both make it far" Zink said. Tallest Era said nothing. The Reaping was over and mom and dad hugged us both tightly. I watched Tallest Era looking into the bowl. "This was rigged! Ugh! All of these has their names on it!"

"My Tallest, calm yourself, everything will be fine" Zink said to her. "Fine, but I know this was his fault"

Varsity and I said out goodbyes and we walked to the trolleys. Eris will be escorting us through the whole thing. My Tallest Era pulled us aside. "I promise you, I'll get you to of this, I'm not letting anything happen to you two, alright?"

We nodded and she smiled. "Okay, good, stay alert, and please, look after each other, I don't want anything happening to my.. Mary's children" she said, catching herself. Varsity raised an eyebrow, but I know what my Tallest meant. Of course I did, I am the oldest.

Varsity went back onto the trolley while I stayed behind with my Tallest. "I'll take care of her, I promise"

Tallest Era smiled, "Please, and thank you Zim, you're a very good brother, protect her, and yourself."

I nodded. "i will, no one is hurting her or you, over my dead body"

"That could be arranged" I turned to see the game maker. "Why don't you get going, you have only so much time before the Games"

I glared at him and said goodbye to Tallest Era. "It won't be easy, but at least we have each other" Varsity said to me as she looked out the window. I nodded. "Yeah, i guess"

"Let's just not try to kill each other, ok?"

I sighed, "yeah"

"So what do you think they are going to do with Gir?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I have feeling I know what they are going to do with him"

Varsity said nothing, which gave me time to think. Nothing bad will happen, I'm here, Varsity is a strong-willed girl, she's stubborn, nothing will go wrong, noting. We are the rebels. The rebels will find a way out of this, we always do. I smirked. "The Resisty isn't going to let this slide, right" I asked.

"Not by a long shot, brother" Varsity said, laughing. I continued to smirk. Oh my dear game-maker, you messed with the wrong siblings.


End file.
